1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for converting a background screen and a mobile terminal for the same, and more particularly, to a layer structure providing a method for converting and displaying a background screen based on data storage information and a background screen converting method therefor, and a mobile terminal for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as mobile terminals becomes a universally utilized and a necessity of life, many people often change several functions such as a background screen or bell sound of the mobile terminal depending on fashion trends or their own tastes. For example, usually, a screen setting function is usefully utilized as a method for decorating a user's mobile terminal, making it distinctive from terminals of other persons. Further, the new generation expresses humor by decorating the screen using his/her taken picture or downloaded image suitable to his/her peculiar personality.
It is a trend in which, while additional functions satisfying various user requests are gradually enlarged, the mobile terminal screen size is gradually increased and the number of colors is sequentially increased. Furthermore, as user requests diversify and become in detail incompatable with prior reqests, it is necessary to more efficiently use and variously utilize screen space in the mobile terminal. Accordingly, in order to enhance effective value of the screen and satisfy various user desires in the mobile terminal, efficient utilization for integrating various services with additional functions in the mobile terminal is needed. In the utilization, user's convenience should be prioritized.
Furthermore, in recent years, development tendency of a user interface of the mobile terminal is focused on expression of information for satisfying user personality rather than on accurate transmission of the information. Accordingly, in transmitting the information, it is required to enhance visibility for the information transmission and provide a funny and new interface to the user through various expression of the information.
As described above, in order to enhance the effective value of the screen and satisfy the various user desires in the mobile terminal, the present invention provides a method for enhancing visibility of information transmission based on various user personalities, at the same time.